1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to management of recording-sheet jams occurring in an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image-forming apparatuses, it is difficult to determine accurately the number of recording sheet jams due, in part, to the way in which such jams are counted. More specifically, in conventional apparatuses, each time a jam occurs, the apparatus stops image formation and a counter is incremented. Thereafter, a user "fixes" the jam, generally by removing the jammed recording sheet, and hits a "START" operation button to continue image formation. At this point, the user will often find that the jam has not been properly cleared, and the apparatus will not continue operation as a result. However, even though the apparatus will not continue operation, since the "START" button was activated, the counter will again be incremented. Thus, in conventional apparatuses, oftentimes two (or more) jams will be counted when, in fact, only one jam has occurred which was not cleared properly.
Thus, there exists a need for an image forming system which determines whether a jam is a "true" jam (i.e., a jam which occurred during operation) or a "false" jam (i.e., a jam which has been recorded as a result of a failure to correct a previous jam), and which can count such jams relatively accurately.